Des nondis, encore & toujours
by Meelanie
Summary: Comment faire lorsque t'aimer est interdit ?


_**Des non-dits, encore & toujours. **_

_« Je t'aime.. »_

**D**es mots que tu as prononcés plus d'une fois… Mais jamais quand il le fallait. Tu n'as jamais su les dires quand j'avais besoin de les entendre, ni quand toi, tu avais besoin de les dires. Jamais tu les as dis pour me retenir quand je partais, ni pour te soulager de ce poids, qui pesait sur tes épaules, qui depuis ton enfance était comme une _trahison_. Jamais tu ne les as dis pour nous, pour me prouver que je n'avais pas fais le mauvais choix. Jamais. & pourtant, j'en aurais eu tellement besoin… ! Tout aurait été plus facile… Tellement simple…

« - Jamais on ne pourra être ensemble ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Jamais !

- Et pourquoi pas ? On n'a pas été ensemble jusque là ? Si. Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'on ne pourra pas, alors qu'on _est_ ensemble !

- Mais on est fait pour se haïr ! Pas pour s'aimer ! Regardes Mia ! Tout est fait pour qu'on se haïsse ! Tes amis, mon père, notre rang, notre famille, nos caractères. Tout.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait la hein ? On reprend comme avant ? On se déteste ? On oublie les cinq mois qui viennent de se passer, c'est ça ?

_ Mia… Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'aucun de nous ne pourra oublier… Mais autant faire comme avant oui. Un brin d'amour dans une remarque acerbe ?

_ Comme toujours. _Malefoy_. »

**E**t je pars, te laissant là, tout seul, réalisant que tu venais de me perdre. Et encore une fois, je t'entends murmurer un « je t'aime » à mon attention… Mais je ne me retourne pas. C'est trop tard. Pourtant, je l'aurais fais il y à deux jours. Mais depuis cette fameuse lettre, j'ai compris que tu suivrais certainement la voie de ton père. J'avance. La tête haute, le visage impassible. Comme toi. J'aurais fais une bonne épouse Malefoy, non ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, _sang-de-bourbe_ ? Tes petits chiens t'ont lâché ? »

**J**'accuse le coup. Une gifle. Mais je ne te réponds pas. Je t'ignore. Je sais que c'est ça qui te fera le plus mal, parce que si je te réponds, tu verras que je ne te suis pas indifférente, que je t'aime encore, que j'ai mal, que tu me manques… On dit que le pire sentiment, c'est l'indifférence plutôt que la haine. Alors j'espère qu'elle te fera souffrir, mon indifférence. Comme toi tu viens de le faire. Et pour te faire encore plus mal, je continue mon chemin, sans te lancer le moindre regard.

_« Je t'aime. »_

**M**ais tu vois, tu arrives encore et toujours trop tard. Ce n'est pas un petit mot qui changera toutes les paroles et gestes que tu as fais. Rien que ce petit mot, qui au fond est sincère, prouves à quel point tu es _lâche_, à quel point tu es Serpentard, à quel point tu es un Malefoy… Une personne qui à peur de montrer ses sentiments, de les ressentir et de combattre ce pourquoi on a été éduqué pendant toute notre enfance. Et pourtant, tu étais prêt à quitter ton père pour moi… Mais il t'a fais trop peur, et tu es parti. Comme un lâche.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, mettez-vous à côté de Monsieur Malefoy. Puisque vous êtes mes deux meilleurs élèves en potions, vous allez travaillez _ensemble_ à partir d'aujoud'hui.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger. Cette idée n'est pas de moi, mais du Directeur. Pour l'_entente_ des maisons. Et rassurez-vous, cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, Mademoiselle. Ni d'admettre que vous êtes une des meilleurs élèves. Au travail ! »

**E**t me voilà à côté de toi, pour travailler. Rogue me déteste, il a du le faire exprès ! Toi, tu es content, je le vois au fond de tes yeux, qui n'ont plus de secret pour moi. Je suis obligée de te parler pour cette foutue potion, mais mon ton reste froid. Cela te choque un peu, mais je ne veux pas que tu vois que je suis heureuse d'être à côté de toi et que tu me manques. Nos mains se frôlent, un courant électrique nous traverse, nous nous regardons. Et voilà, je suis démasquée. Et toi aussi. Tu as mal. Et nous nous aimons malgré tout. La cloche sonne. La potion est parfaite. Je m'en vais en vitesse, loin de toi, loin de mes sentiments…

_« Salle sur Demande, ce soir, minuit. »_

**J**e reconnaîtrais ton écriture entre milles. Je ne sais pas se que tu me veux, je ne sais pas non plus si je dois y allez. La seule solution, Ginny. Je me dépêche de la trouver, je l'emprunte à Harry et lui explique tout. Sur nous, sur toi, sur ton père, sur mes sentiments… Et elle me dit d'écouter mon cœur et m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit avant, mais comprend. Je devrais peut-être venir, non ? Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, je te connais. Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais dire, et moi, de ce que je pourrais faire. Parce que, malgré tout, je t'aime. Plus que tout.

« - Tu es venue.

- Tu espérais que je ne vienne pas ? Il ne fallait pas me demander de venir, si tu ne voulais pas me parler.

- Mia…

- Non, il n'y a plus de Mia. Expliques-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir. Et pourquoi _ici_.

- Parce qu'ici, c'est nous, c'est tout. Je voulais te voir pour te dire tout c'que je n'ai jamais su, ou pu te dire. Non, laisses-moi parler. Tu t'es toujours plains que je ne te dise pas « je t'aime », mais tu connais mon histoire, tu sais que j'ai été élevé pour _cacher_ mes sentiments, pas pour les montrer. Et pourtant, je t'aime et je t'aime encore Mia. Plus que tout. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. J'ai peut-être eu du mal à les accepter, et encore plus à te les dire, mais ils sont _sincères_. Non, je n'ai pas fini. Si y'a deux semaines, je t'ai forcé à me détester, c'est tout simplement à cause de mon père et de son foutu Voldemort. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui, il était au courant pour nous deux, je n'sais pas comment, mais il savait. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour te protéger, c'était t'amené à me détester… Alors j'ai fais c'que j'avais à faire. Le soir même où je t'ai dis « je t'aime » sur le morceau de papier, Voldemort me convoquer pour m'apposer la marque. J'ai dis non. Je l'ai refusé et je suis parti, les laissant furieux et n'ayant que pour seule, envie de me tuer. Après ça, je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je lui ai tout dis. Et voilà, maintenant tu connais tout.

- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de chose, en effet. Je te comprenais pour tes sentiments, je savais ce qui se passait dans ta tête. Pourquoi avoir dit non ? Plus rien ne te retenait.

- Si. Toi. Parce que quand je suis allé le voir, c'était ton image qui me revenait en tête. Comme toujours. Alors, je me suis dis que je faisais le mauvais choix, qu'au lieu d'être là, je devrais être avec toi, comme je t'avais promis. Alors j'ai fais demi-tour. En pensant à toi.

- Je croyais qu'on été trop différent, qu'on était fait pour se haïr ? Hein Dray ? Et maintenant quoi ? On oublie tout, encore une fois ? On fait comme avant, encore une fois ? Est-ce que, on a au moins une fois, pensé la même chose ? Seulement lorsque l'on parlait de notre petit monde remplie de magie, hors, tout a disparu, je n'ai plus envie de rêver de tout ça, en pensant à toi.

_ Non. Enfin si… Tout nos opposent, mais je t'aime quand même. Non, on n'oublie rien. Si tu ne veux rien recommencer, on ne recommencera rien, mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours. Oui, quand on parlait de notre futur. Rappelles toi Mia…

_ Je t'aime aussi… Il n'est pas le problème Drago ! C'est que tu te rends compte ? Il y a une semaine, tu me demandais de t'oublier, de reprendre ma vie cinq mois auparavant. Maintenant, tu me demandes de récupérer ces cinq mois, faire comme si de rien c'était passé pendant deux semaines ?

_ Alors on recommence depuis le tout début. Avant les cinq mois, quand on a commencé à s'apprécier, quand on a commencé à s'aimer…

_ Sauf qu'on ne peut pas Dray…

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il y a une autre personne qui décide pour nous… »

**T**u mets longtemps à comprendre ses paroles, à ce qu'elles veulent dire. Tu penses d'abord à Harry, à Ron, à Blaise, même à ton père et Dumbledore ! Mais lorsque tu comprends, qu'il y à un autre être un jeu maintenant, tu laisses tes sentiments s'échapper. Un sourire éclatant s'impose sur tes lèvres, tes yeux deviennent brillant et tu laisses échapper quelques larmes, ton éclat de rire transperce la pièce de ta bonne humeur, et ta force me soulève du sol pour me faire voler dans les airs, et pour finir, tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, après m'avoir murmurer un « je t'aime » dans les yeux.

_« Je suis papa ! »_

**C**ette nouvelle fait le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le lendemain, tout le monde sait que Drago Malefoy est papa. Mais personne ne sait qui est la maman, la fameuse femme qui a su prendre le cœur de Drago Malefoy. Personne, sauf Ginny. Lorsqu'ils rentrent dans la Grande Salle, les exclamations vont bons trains ! Certains tombent dans les pommes, d'autres gardent la bouche ouverte, d'autres applaudissent, comme Blaise, d'autres font éclater leur verre, comme Harry et Ron, une rigole, comme Ginny. Et une personne regarde le couple le plus improbable, les yeux pétillants de malice, comme Dumbledore.

_« Amoureux ? Et pas qu'un peu. »_


End file.
